Atrapados-NaruHina
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: Una salida de campo con la persona que amas debe ser especial, y más aun sí le vas a decir sus sentimientos. ¿Pero que sucederia sí quean encerrados en una cabaña? ¿Que sucedera entre Naruto y Hinata? NaruHina-One-Shot Advertencia: lemon


Que tal, Sí, he vuelto ¡No estoy muerta! Ok sí soy una desconsiderada, hace mucho que no actualizo, y lo siento muchísimo mis queridos lectores, Para los que leen "Amor entre libros" No se preocupen, por fin Salí a vacaciones de semana santa y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, la buena noticia es que ya tengo adelantada una buena parte pero por ahora de compensación les reglare este one-shot llamado "Atrapados" Para los que les gustan mis lemons les va a encantar este one-shot, ok Aquí va

No permito a nadie publicar mis historias nuevamente en ninguna pagina, el que sepa algún caso decirme al momento…

Los personajes no son míos, son del señor masashi kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.

**Atrapados**

Ellos dos se amaban desquiciadamente desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no podían olvidar aquel momento en el que Sakura preparo una cena para los dos en la casa del joven rubio, donde descubrieron que se amaban enloquecidamente, sus manos sudaban, y no se podían mirar a los ojos pues sus caras se ponían calientes al instante.

Así duraron por mucho tiempo, un año aguantando las ganas de comenze al otro a besos, por miedo… Sí, por miedo al rechazo. Un día de valor le pidieron a la hokage el permiso de salir de konoha para un día de campo al bosque, un lugar pacifico donde no había nada, ninjas, aldeas, planes de muerte, misiones u otra cosa estaban fuera de sus planes, Tsunade acepto y ordeno no seguir a los dos jóvenes y dejarlos en paz por todo el tiempo que necesitaran, al siguiente día partirían hacia el bosque a realizar su día de campo juntos y a declarársele al otro de una vez por todas, después de todo, según ellos el rechazo sería mejor que aguantar las ganas de amarse.

…

Al siguiente día la joven hyuga estaba más bella que nunca, tenía un hermoso vestido de colores veraniegos con una pequeña cinta rodeando el cuello la cual era la única parte por donde soltar el vestido que resaltaba claramente sus hermosos "atributos", sus zapatos eran unas pequeñas sandalias blancas con una flor a cada lado, su cabello suelto pero con la pequeña diferencia de que tenía una pinza recogiendo una pequeña parte de el por el lado derecho, sus hermosos y carnosos labios rojos, sus mejillas rosadas, y un poco de pestañina. Todavía no entendía como se había dejado guiar de Ino y de Sakura, era una locura, se le carcomía el alma de pensar en la actitud que tomaría su guapo rubio cuando la viera… Pero el Uzumaki no se quedaba atrás, por supuesto, esa camiseta azul celeste se le veía a la perfexión, resaltaba su bien trabajado cuerpo. Traía un par de tenis y una pantaloneta larga hasta la rodilla, su cabello despeinado como de costumbre. Era un verdadero galán.

Unos minutos después se encontraba Naruto en la puerta de la aldea esperando a su ángel de ojos perla.

-_Por fin llego_- La miraba con amor desde lejos pero al ella estar a un paso suyo, no soporto tanto, como rayos no se había dado cuenta de la ninfa que tenía enfrente. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, dejando ver su largo cabello pero al levantarla apenada, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos celeste que la enloquecían, el no comprendía porque estaba con aspecto triste

-Hinata, Tú…-

-¿Me veo mal cierto?- Comento mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza lentamente

-Te ves hermosa- Le dijo al oído mientras se alejaba un poco al tiempo que ella lo miraba alegremente y sorprendida. Ese sería un buen día, sería el día en que le confesaría sus sentimientos

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- Agrego mientras la miraba dulcemente

-¡Claro que sí Naruto-Kun!-

Empezaron a caminar, después de todo no demoraron mucho en llegar, no era tan lejos, prepararon la comida encima de una manta de cuadros y se sentarón a comer unos sanduches preparados por Hinata y una deliciosa limonada preparada por el rubio

-¡Hinata Esta delicioso!- Y era verdad, aunque solo fuera un sanduche no era uno cualquiera, era el mejor sanduche del mundo ninja

-No es para tanto Naruto-Kun, gracias por todo, es hermoso este lugar-

-Hinata, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante- de repente el rubio se sonrojó y se volteo para que ella no lo viera decir tales palabras

-Dime Naruto-Kun-

-Pues la verdad es que yo a ti te- Pero fue interrumpido por un gran diluvio bajando del cielo oscuro

…

-¡Que Rayos!- El de verdad no había calculado nada de eso, era un estúpido, como se le había podido olvidar tal detalle, miro a su alrededor apurado mientras cubría a Hinata con la manta de campo

-¡Gracias al cielo! Vamos, ahí hay una cabaña- La alzo rápidamente en sus fuertes brazos y corrieron apuradamente a la pequeña cabañita. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacía, pero era bonita, ahí podrían pasar la noche. Lo que los perturbo al instante era que solo había una cama que al parecer era para dos y un pequeño mueble con latas de ramen instantáneo y una estufa eléctrica

-Na-Naruto-Kun-

-¿Dime?- la miraba dulcemente como un padre a su pequeña hija

-¿M-Me bajas, por favor?-

-E e e s-sí claro Jejeje- al bajar a la joven hyuga sin darse cuenta cerró la puerta, al tratar de abrirla de nuevo sorpresivamente la chapa no quería abrir, No quería, ¡solo no quería! ¡Dios! ¿¡Que había hecho!? ¡Estaban atrapados!

-¿Na-Naruto? ¿Que sucede?-

-Veras, es que no abre la puerta…-

-¡Eso significa que estamos encerrados aquí!- A ella en verdad no le asustaba el quedarse encerrada, le asustaba el quedarse encerrada con el ¿Qué se supone que haría?

-Tal parece que nos va a tocar quedarnos aquí toda la noche, almenos hasta mañana, además está lloviendo y ya es tarde, es peligroso salir ahora. ¿Aceptas?-

-S-sí, voy a preparar entonces algo de cenar- si quieres acuéstate a dormir- comento tristemente

-No, comeremos juntos, así sea en este lugar tan lúgubre- Comento sonriendo el Uzumaki

Después de la cena, los dos estaban aludidos, no podían creerlo, otra vez ese estúpido cargo de conciencia de no haberse dicho su amor, esa era una verdadera estupidez, ahí en la cama, solos, las luces apagadas, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro, las lagrimas en las sabanas, lagrimas de dolor por parte de la hyuga y pensamientos indecisos por parte del rubio, en un rápido movimiento el cambio de posición, todo de ella era hermoso, hasta su fina espalada y esa pequeña cinta de colores bajando por ella camuflada en su cabello oscuro como la noche.

En un momento los lamentos de la ojiperla callarón y los pensamientos del rubio cesarón, un momento donde todo era rosa. Eso que la joven Hyuga sentía en su cuello, ¿Eran besos? ¿O alucinaba?

-¿Na-Naruto… ah… que haces?-

-Hi-nata ahí algo que no te he di-cho- hablaba mientras seguia besando ese cuello blanco porcelana

-Yo a ti te he amado des-de ya… hace tiempo, y… no pienso dejarte nunca-

-Así mi amor no sea correspondido- le susurro al oido evidentemente ya alterado por el deseo. Así siguio besando ese cuello blanco mientras que ella mandaba uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para hacer que el la besara más

-Yo... Ah… Yo tam-bién, y quiero… quiero-

-Quiero entregarme a ti también- término la frase seductoramente y solto el pequeño lazo del vestido con la boca

La hyuga se volteo rapidamente y lo beso placenteramente, jirarón uno encima del otro hasta estar Naruto encima de ella, volvio a su labor y empezo de nuevo a besar todo su cuello, bajo rapidamente hasta llegar a sus pechos y los lambio y masajeo levemente causando pasion en la hyuga y sobre todo descontrol. Le ayudo a Naruto a quitarse la camiseta y empezo a tocar su pecho, a sentirlo con los dedos, pronto bajo a su sexo, lo palpo y lo sintio delicadamente provocando un gemido por parte del rubio

El joven le quito el vestido totalmente

-¡Na-Naruto! No- no me veas-

-Eres hermosa- comento con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, un brillo de amor y descontrol

-Te amor Hinata Hyuga-

-Y-Y yo a ti Naruto-Kun-

La joven se le monto encima al rubio seductoramente y lo empezo a besar suavemente por todo el cuerpo, al llegar a su pantalón, lo aparto del camino y empezo a palpar su sexo

-Ahh Hinata! Yo Yo necesito-

-¡AHHH! ¡HINATA!- grito desaforadamente al sentir la pequeña boca de la hyuga en su sexo.

-AHHH MÁS. ¡TE NECESITO HINATA!- La joven hyuga sonrrio pero el rubio se libero de sus agarres y la volteo de manera que quedaran arrodillados encima de la cama. Ella dandole la espalda a el. Luego de eso la envistio por detrás

-¡NARUTO! ¡DIOS!- El rubio se empezo a mover rapidamente disfrutando del calor de la hermosa chica, empezo a masajear rapidamente sus senos y a besarle el cuello desaforadamente mientras ella gemia de placer

Cambiarón de pocición rapidamente y el rubio le cogio a la chica las manos. Estaban agarrados el uno al otro disfrutando del placer juntos. Después de eso la envistio por su sexo rompiendo la delgada pared de la virginidad de la hyuga

-¡AHHH NARUTOOO!- Grito mientras sentia las lagrimas surgir

-¡AH! HINATA- se empezo a mover lentamente dentro de ella. Sus envestidas eran fuertes y certeras pero pronto empezaron a cambiar a unas rapidas y no acertadas. Los dos gemian y gritaban con pasión. Los movimientos del rubio eran muy fuertes y rápidos, provocando así un insesable deseo en los dos. Unos minutos despues llegaron al punto maximo del sexo. Llegarón al orgasmo juntos y el rubio se derramo en ella. El planto su semilla en ella y disfrutarón de la noche juntos aprovechando del calor corporal del otro. Durmieron juntos. No les importaba el tener que vivir ahí toda la vida comiendo ramen. Lo unico que importaba en ese momento era estar unidos por siempre….

¡Fin!

…

¿Que tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Pesimo? Dejenme un review diciendome que les parecio. Ya se puede ser aburrido escribir. A todos nos aburre. Pero si deverdad aprecian mi trabajo dejenme un pequeñito review. No les cuesta nada… es mas, si no recibo reviews me vere obligada a dejar de escribir pues tomare esto para saber que no quieren que escriba mas.

Nos leemos pronto. Notita abajo para los lectores de "amor entre libros"

Nota: Queridos amigos les tengo una hermosa sorpresa para el proximo capitulo de "amor entre libros". Sí mis queridos amigos. Va a haber un pequeño lemon de ñapa ¿Qué les parece? Dejenme review que aquí mismo respondo preguntas y reviews

¡Sayonara!


End file.
